Kinnikuman extraterrestrials
The following is a list of extraterrestrial characters in Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman. Kinniku Clan Kinniku Clan Ancestor *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Planet Kinniku *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 160, Anime Episode ?? *Seiyū: Masaharu Satō The is, as his name implies, the great ancestor of the Kinniku Clan. The character 祖 is written on his forehead and his face greatly resembles Tatsunori's. While washing his alternate mask in a river one day, he accidentally dropped it. As he raced after it, Kami-sama appeared and asked The Golden Mask or this Worn Out Mask, which did you drop? He tried to point at the Golden Mask, but neuralgia caused him to accidnetally point at his own mask. Kami-sama mistakes this for honesty and rewards him with the Golden and Silver Masks. Tatsunori Kinniku *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Planet Kinniku *Trademark Techniques: Niku Curtain *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 116, Anime Episode ?? *Family: Mayumi (son), Ataru, Suguru (grandsons), Mantarou (great-grandson) *Seiyū: Akira Kamiya was a great fighter of the Kinniku Clan and the father of Mayumi Kinniku. The KIN Mark is on his forehead. Once during battle when he was surrounded by enemies trying to steal his mask, he used the Kinniku Clan's Niku Curtain to protect his mask and withstood their blows for three days straight until they collapsed. In the anime he uses the Kinniku Guard to protect his mask during a Space Samurai invasion on Planet Kinniku. Furthermore, in Kinnikuman Nisei it is established that he created the Niku Curtain and founded the Royal Kinniku Family. His name comes from Tatsunori Hara. Mayumi Kinniku Sayuri Kinniku Ataru Kinniku Suguru Kinniku/Kinnikuman Bibinba Kinniku *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Horumon City, Planet Kinniku *Age: 16, 18 (Golden Mask Arc), 20 (Throne Arc), 50 (Nisei) *Height: 163 cm *Weight: 43 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 100,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Horumon Savate, Sex Appeal Attack *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 82, Anime Movie 2 *Voice actors: Yuriko Yamamoto in Great Riot! Seigi Choujin, Michie Tomizawa in Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne, Sanae Takagi in Kinnikuman Nisei and Kinnikuman Muscle Grand Prix Max, Veronica Taylor in Ultimate Muscle (English Dub) *Family: Horumon Yaaki (father), Harami (mother), Kinniku Suguru (husband), Kinniku Mantarou (son) *Specialty Dish: Okayu *Titles: Earth Defense Force Member, 58th Queen of Planet Kinniku *Win/Loss Record (Singles) :*X Kinnikuman :*X Giant Gorilla :*O Osaka Castle Guards is a character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman and its sequel Ultimate Muscle (Kinnikuman Nisei). She is the love interest of Suguru Kinniku, the series' protagonist. She is renamed Belinda Muscle in the English-language Ultimate Muscle. She refers to Kinnikuman as . Her name is Japanese for bibimbap. The anime version of Kinnikuman seemed to prefer Mari Nikaidō as Kinnikuman's girlfriend over Bibinba. The final episode of Kinnikuman even implies that Bibinba and Super Phoenix got together. This was later rectified in the Kinnikuman Nisei anime where Bibinba was correctly depicted as Kinnikuman's wife. Bibinba was the daughter of Horumon Yāki, the leader of the tribe who has intense hatred to their arch-enemy, the Kinniku clan. Hormone Yāki dispatches his daughter Bibinba to kill the heir to the Kinniku throne, Kinnikuman (who was visiting his parents on Planet Kinniku). Despite being very good in her attempts to kill Kinnikuman, Kinnikuman was just too silly and ignorant of his impending death to actually die. Most of Bibinba's attempts to kill him ended with Kinnikuman helping her which eventually led her to fall in love with him. She travelled back to Earth with Kinnikuman and Meat and was the cause for Mari leaving Japan. While on Earth, Bibinba tries her best to be a good wife for Kinnikuman. She cleans for him, walks around wearing nothing but an apron, and cooks him okayu, her specialty. But Kinnikuman already depends on Meat for everything (even wiping his bottom) and only eats gyuudon, so she becomes upset and runs away. She finds find solace by joining the Earth Defense Force, which makes Kinnikuman jealous. Meat Alexandria Harabote Muscle Uldraman *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: M78 Nebula *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 28, Anime Episode 6 *Championships: 18th Choujin Olympic Champion, 19th Choujin Olympic Runner-Up is the 18th Choujin Olympics Champion. He is very prideful and was once Japan's main Choujin, but he retires after a humiliating defeat at the hands of Robin Mask at the 19th Olympics (according to a flashback in Kinnikuman Nisei, his hip is broken in half by Robin's Tower Bridge, ending his career). Despite seeming to be a big wheel Choujin, he is never seen after this (excluding the flashback). He was originally called (and meant to be) Ultraman, but this was later changed for copyright reasons. In the anime his name was . It is unknown if he is one of the Ultra Brothers. Shigeru-kun *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Planet Giants *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 4 was a young man of the Giant Clan who the Royal Kinniku Family adopted to replace the less impressive Kinnikuman. He is later said to have been "adopted" into the Tiger Clan of Planet Tigers. However, he never appears after this. His name comes from former professional baseball player Shigeru Kobayashi, and his adoption itself is a parody of the Suguru Egawa Incident. In the anime he is replaced by , who is modeled after Tatsunori Hara. Medium Rare Alexandria *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Planet Kinniku *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 15 *Family: Minch (father), Kalbi Liver (little sister), Meat (little brother) is Meat's very beautiful older sister. Her fiance Salami is held hostage by Dai King, but with her help Kinnikuman rescues him. In Kinnikuman Nisei her name is written as . Salami *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Planet Kinniku *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 15 is Rare's fiance who is held hostage by Dai King and saved by Kinnikuman. He is seen again with Rare when Kinnikuman almost visits home after the Choujin Olympics. It is unknown if they ever got married. Kalbi Liver Alexandria *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Planet Kinniku *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 15 *Family: Minch (father), Kalbi Liver (little sister), Meat (little brother) is Meat's fat and ugly older sister. In Kinnikuman Nisei her name is written as . Horumon Yaki *Classification: Choujin *Homeland: Horumon City, Planet Kinniku *Choujin Kyoudo: 50,000 Power *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 82, Anime Movie 2 *Family: Harami (wife), Plukogi (son), Bibinba (daughter) *Seiyū: Jōji Yanami is the head of the Horumon Clan and one of many roles played by Yosaku. Long ago, the Horumon Clan was greater than the Kinniku Clan, but war with the Kinniku lead to its downfall. Horumon himself has challenged and lost to Mayumi Kinniku countless times, and his wife Harami was killed by the Kinniku Clan. In order to seek revenge on the Kinniku Clan, he sends his daughter Bibinba and Shishkeba Boo of the Barbecue Clan as assassins, but both of them fail. In Kinnikuman Nisei he appears as one of four great elders of Planet Kinniku's . He seems to have reconciled since Bibinba married into the Kinniku Clan. His name comes from horumonyaki. Shishikeba Boo *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Barbecue Village, Planet Kinniku *Height: 185 cm *Weight: 90 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 950,000 Power *Age: 21 *Trademark Techniques: *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 83, Anime Movie 2 *Championships: Galactic Choujin Carnival Champion *Family: Shamikaba Boo (father), Masara (mother) *Specialty: Eating gyūdon quickly *Seiyū: Keiichi Noda, Mahito Ōba (Nisei) is a member of the . The champion of the Galactic Choujin Carnival, he agrees to kill Kinnikuman for Horumon Yaki in exchange for Bibinba's hand in marriage. He defeats Kinnikuman and almost kills him (in the anime film they are equal), but after seeing how deeply Bibinba cares for him he backs away like a man. Although very manly and strong, he has a quite homely face, even funnier looking than Kinnikuman's. However, whether or not his clan wears masks like the Kinniku is unknown. Beansman *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Planet Rakka (Anime: Planet Goldfish) *Height: 140 cm *Weight: 40 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 10 Power *Age: 12 *Trademark Techniques: Personal Monster Attack *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 86, Anime TV Special *Favorite Food: Large beans *Hobbies: Kaijū Collecting *Seiyū: Satomi Majima is a disciple of Ingen and a young boy from , a parody on rakkasei, the Japanese word for peanut}}. When Planet Rakka is invaded by the Uchuu Nobushi, he heads for Earth in order to gather Choujin like Terryman for help. He collects kaijū and carries around one named Monster #1. At the end of the anime TV Special, he becomes the . Ingen *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Planet Rakka *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 86, Anime TV Special *Seiyū: Jōji Yanami is the great elder of Planet Rakka. In order to combat the Uchuu Nobushi invasion, he sends Beansman to Earth to find Seigi Choujin. He seems to be somewhat immortal, as he survives having an arrow pierce his head and is also rather clam with it still in his head. Uchuu Nobushi *Homeland: Somewhere in Deep Space *Choujin Kyoudo: 850,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: , Body Separation *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 86, Anime TV Special *Nicknames: (anime only) The are a group of invaders who attack Planet Rakka. The only reason they pause from fighting is to eat. After Crystalman finds the weakness to their Combine and Enlarge technique, they are destroyed by Kinnikuman and the Choujin Team. In the TV Special, the actual leader is identified and named . See also *Kinnikuman characters *List of Extraterrestrials Kinnikuman